1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for impedance matching of circuits having a fixed degree. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for a wideband impedance match for all lumped, lossless 2-ports of a degree not exceeding d using only two function calls to a numerical maximizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engineers utilize a variety of methods for constructing wideband impedance matching networks. Knowledge of the impedance function of a circuit element over a frequency band is important to determining its power consumption as well as to circuit design. For example, an engineer needs to know the impedance function of an antenna to match the impedance of the antenna to a transmission line. A circuit designer would benefit from the knowledge of what is the best performance possible for any impedance matching network as both a practical design goal and a quality indicator.
However, there are many circuit layouts, or topologies and many choices for reactive elements when modeling a network. This forces the engineer to undertake a massive search to determine an optimal circuit topology and reactive elements. Therefore, there exists a need to find a faster way to model a network.